Bisakah Kita Bersama?
by shiruika-girl
Summary: Yah... pokoknya Rukia pacaran ama Ichigo...  terus ya saya bingung mau nulis summary kayak gimana. jadi silahkan baca sendiri


**Bisakah Kita Bersama?**

Chapter 1

Pairing: IchiRuki

Disclaimer: Bleach HANYA MILIK Tite kubo

* * *

'Rukia, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kamu pacaran denganku?' Perkataan itu selalu terbayang di benak Rukia. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Ichigo, orang yang dicintainya juga akan mencintainya seperti itu.

Kini Rukia sudah resmi menjadi pacar Ichigo sejak kejadian itu.

* * *

**Flashback**

Hari Valentin

"Kya..! Ichi, terimalah coklat dariku."

"Tidak! Punyaku saja!"

"Punyaku!"

"Kurosaki-kun. Terimalah coklatku ini. Aku sudah seharian membuatnya." Inoe tiba-tiba muncul di depan muka masam Ichigo.

"Maaf, Inoe. Aku tidak bisa." Ichigo menjawab dengan cuek.

"Eh?" Inoe terkejut dan matanya mulai berlinangan dengan air mata.

Ichigo terkejut dan langsung menerima coklat itu karean tidak ingin dibilang macam-macam oleh teman-teman yang sering iri padanya. "Thanks. Pita yang lucu. I like it!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo langsung meninggalkan Inoe sendirian.

Jam istirahat berlangsung

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk ke sini?" Ichigo bertanya dengan cuek.

"Maafkan aku Kurosaki-kun. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan secara langsung maka semuanya sudah kutulis dalam surat ini."

"hah..! kenapa selalu surat sih? Kau saja menyuruhku ke sini melalui tulisan kecil di dalam coklat."

"Maaf! Tapi kumohon baca ini." Inoe menyodorkan surat itu.

_Karakura, 14 Februari 2010_

_Dear, my love, Kurosaki Ichigo._

_ I love you Kurosaki-kun_

_Kurosaki-kun, maaf jika aku sering membuatmu marah dengan tingkah bodohku selama ini. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu. Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu. Maaf untuk semua kesalahanku. Maaf sudah memebawamu dalam kesulitan. Maaf aku selalu mengecewakanmu. Maaf aku selalu membuatmu menderita. Maaf untuk semuanya._

_Kurosaki-kun, terima kasih atas perhatianmu selama ini. Terima kasih selalu melindungiku, terima kasih selalu mendampingiku. Terima kasih untuk semangat yang selalu kau berikan. Terima kasih karena kau sudah berulang kali menyelamatkanku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman yang baik untukku. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kauberikan untukku._

_Kurosaki-kun, sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak bisa memendam perasaanku lagi. Perasaanku kepadamu sudah meluap-luap. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Maka semuanya kutulis dalam surat ini. Aku mencintaimu Kurosaki-kun. Aku mencintaimu sejak dahulu, sejak kita masuk SMP yang sama. Sejak kau selalu membuatku yang pemalu ini menjadi sering tersenyum. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Kumohan, jadilah pacarku Kurosaki-kun. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, aku berjanji._

_With Love,_

_Orihime Inoe_

Ichigo hanya terkejut membacanya.

"Eh?" Ichigo hanya bisa bekata seperti itu dengan tampang yang tidak karuan.

"Aku mencintaimu Kurosaki-kun!" Inoe langsung memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan tatapan bingung. Sementara Rukia yang melihatnya dari balik pohon merasa cemburu.

3 menit kemudian

"Inoe, maaf aku tidak mau menjadi pacarmu!" Ichigo berbicara kepada Inoe sambil mengembalikan surat yang baru saja ia terima.

Inoe langsung syok dan meneteskan air mata.

"Ke.. kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau menerimaku? Kenapa?" Inoe bertanya dengan menahan tangisnya.

"Karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain." Ichigo menjawab dengan menunduk.

"Siapa? Siapa dia? Apa dia Kuchiki-san?" Tangis Inoe mulai berhenti.

"Ya." Ichigo hanya menjawab singkat.

Setelah berbicara dengan Inoe, Ichigo langsung berlari meningglakan Inoe.

* * *

Pulang sekolah

"Hei Renji, kembalikan tasku!" Ichigo berteriak kepada renji dan kawan-kawan yang memang seribg mengganggunya.

"Ambil sendiri kalau bisa." Renji meledek.

Ichigo langsung mengejar Renji dengan sedikit amarah. Inoe hanya menatap Ichigo dengan mata yang sayuh karena ia telah ditolak oleh Ichigo.

"BRRAAGGHH" Ichigo terjatuh.

Tampaknya tubuh kekarnya itu menabrak seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang tidak lain adalah Rukia.

"Adudududuuduh"Rukia kesakitan.

"Ups. Maaf ya. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo merasa bersalah.

"Ti..tidak" Rukia yang kesakitan mencoba berdiri tapi gagal.

"Oii oii.. kau baik-baik saja kan, Rukia? " Ichigo semakin panik

"Umm… ya" Rukia mencoba berdiri tetapi gagal lagi.

"yah baiklah.." Ichigo dengan tampang bodohnya langsung menggendong Rukia.

Semua mata yang ada disitu pun langsung tertuju pada mereka, termasuk Inoe. Tapi Inoe yang merasa sakit hatinya melewati jalur lain agar tidak melihat kemesraan mereka, karena Rukia adalah sahabat baiknya.

Ichigo pun mengantar Rukia ke rumahnya.

* * *

Di depan Rumah…

"Rukia, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kamu pacaran denganku?" Ichigo tanpa basa basi pun langsung mengutarakan perasaannya.

Rukia yang tadinya mengantuk dalam gendongan Ichigo itu langsung kalang kabut setengah mati. Ia tidak menyangka kisah cintanya yang sering ia bayangkan akan jadi kenyataan.

"Hoi, jawab donk!" Ichigo tidak sabar mendengar jawaban dari Rukia.

"Umm…, ya aku mau."

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Kini Rukia sedang cengar cengir di kamar sambil melihat foto Ichigo.

'Rasanya seperti mimpi saja.' Batin Rukia.

Rukia yang masih melamun itu dikagetkan dengan ringtone hape-nya yang berbunyi…

_Ichigo calling…_

"Ha.. hallo…" Rukia buru-buru menjawab.

"Hai sayang… lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi mikirin kamu aja…"

"Besok lunch di tempat biasa yuk…"

"Maksudnya? Dimana sih?"

"Belum tahu? Yah kalau gitu besok deh… udah ya say, aku sibuk nih, sejam lagi aku telepon lagi.. dahh… muach"

* * *

To be continued


End file.
